pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Shauna (anime)
Shauna is a character appearing in the XY series, who is a Pokémon Performer, a friend and rival of Serena. Appearance Shauna is a short girl with a tan skin tone, dark green eyes, and long brown hair which she keeps in pigtails. Shauna chooses to wear a dark pink T-shirt decorated by three large black bows and a pair of denim shorts with a black frilly bobble on the bottom, also complimenting her black frilly wristband. Shauna wears a white purse with a matching design on her shirt with a pink hood and a large black bow. On her feet, she wears dark pink ballet type shoes with short heels. When performing in Pokémon Showcases, Shauna wears a hot pink dress with two white stripes and decorated with a large black bow. She also wears a small, short-sleeved white jacket and long white gloves going up to her forearms, all with black bobble additions and hot pink and white boots with black bows on the sides. She also wears earrings with white bows on them. Personality Shauna is a cheery polite girl, who tries her best to help her friends, including Tierno and Trevor. She also has a determined spirit when participating in Showcases. Shauna is Serena's friend and meets up with her before the Showcases. Biography Shauna and her friends, Trevor and Tierno, met at Professor Sycamore's lab, where Shauna chose a Bulbasaur for her starter Pokémon. Shauna bid her friends farewell, though they tended to meet each other in certain places. She also made some PokéVision videos during her travels.XY038: Summer of Discovery! Pokémon the Series: XY Shauna came to the Pokémon Summer Camp, along with her friends, Tierno and Trevor, forming Team Squirtle. Tierno, who finished the battle with a Conkeldurr, noticed Serena and took Shauna to show Serena, the one who made notable PokéVision videos. Shauna was pleased to have met Serena and her friends and showed her she also made some PokéVision videos. Serena noticed Shauna had a Bulbasaur and wanted to give it a Poké Puff. Bulbasaur was quite shy, so Shauna fed it herself. Trevor came to Tierno and Shauna as well, since he chased his Charmander, who ran off. Later on, the heroes were allowed to have a battle with the opponent of their choosing, so Serena chose Shauna to battle, using her Fennekin to battle Bulbasaur. During the battle, Shauna admitted her real dream was to become a Pokémon Performer. With a few days being passed, Shauna, in the fishing competition, managed to fish out a Tentacool. Later, Sycamore dismissed the teams, who would have to make a PokéVision video. While Serena was baking Poké Puffs with Bonnie, Shauna came and told Aria, her idol, had her Fennekin evolve into a Braixen and made a PokéVision video about it, even if she was a Pokémon Performer and Kalos Queen. Serena and Bonnie did not know what a Performer was and were explained, by Shauna, they show off their Pokémon at Showcases in two stages. Shauna wished to obtain three Princess Keys and enter the Master Class, where the winner would become the Kalos Queen. At the end of the day, Team Squirtle showed their video, where Shauna expressed his desire of becoming a Pokémon Performer for the Showcases, along with her Bulbasaur. Before the victors were announced, Serena had thought of visiting Showcases and Shauna advised she could even participate in them. While Team Squirtle did not receive any points at the end of the day, they were reminded they were tied with Team Froakie for having an equal amount of points.XY039: Day Three Blockbusters! The following day, Shauna, with the rest of his team, were to collect some stamps in a race. In the second part, Shauna was carried by Bulbasaur across the rope bridge to take the stamp. After collecting the stamp, Shauna followed her friends, Tierno and Trevor, to other parts of the race, but stopped and decided to help find Bonnie, who somehow got lost. Going through the forest, both teams found Bonnie, unconscious, on the other end of the cliff. Ash managed to jump onto Drifloon and Drifblim to get Bonnie and carry her on his back. When returning, Ash tried to jump to the other side, but he was too far and started to fall. Clemont extended his Aipom Arm and reached Ash, Pikachu and Bonnie up, who were lifted back by Serena, Tierno, Trevor and Shauna. Bonnie woke up and confessed she saw a strange Pokémon in the woods, which everyone noticed about. Despite neither team having accomplished the race, Shauna did feel it was a good experience to have seen the mysterious "X" Pokémon.XY040: Foggy Pokémon Orienteering! On the last day of the Pokémon Summer Camp, the teams were to pair up and participate in a battle tournament. This pleased Tierno, Shauna and Trevor, since they have been known to battle together and make combination attacks. For a practice, Ash battled Serena a bit, while Shauna and Bonnie noticed Serena has a talent to become a good Pokémon Performer. Before the tournament began, Team Squirtle came to the cooks - who were the Team Rocket Trio - and were told they needed to hand over their Pokémon for health inspection at the Pokémon Center. Tierno gave his Squirtle, Shauna her Bulbasaur and Trevor his Charmander. After some time, Team Squirtle visited the Pokémon Center and were shocked to hear the cooks did not give her the Pokémon. The heroes joined Team Squirtle in finding the missing Pokémon. They found the cooks and Ash's Pikachu removed the table cloth, revealing Team Squirtle's Pokémon had been captured and bound by Leech Seed. Team Rocket removed their disguises and attacked with James' Inkay and Jessie's Pumpkaboo. Clemont's Bunnelby used Dig, distracting Team Rocket and allowing Froakie to free the Pokémon by using Cut on the vines. Later on, Team Squirtle faced Team Froakie in a three-on-three battle. Shauna had used Bulbasaur in the battle with Tierno's Squirtle and Trevor's Charmander. When Serena's Fennekin was defeated, Clemont and Ash worked together and defeated Tierno, Shauna and Trevor. Despite the loss, Shauna knew they all gave their best. The following day, Shauna went off, bidding farewell to his friends.XY041: Battling Into the Hall of Fame! Shauna met up with the heroes in Lagoon Town, as they watched the Showcase together. Shauna explained the heroes the concept of the Showcase, then left for training.XY046: Dreaming a Performer's Dream! Shauna came to Coumarine City's Showcase with her evolved Ivysaur. Shauna promised Serena luck, as Shauna came to the first performance with "Jessilline" and a Performer named Alouette. Shauna decorated her Ivysaur with flowers and some make-up in the first round and won, though was shocked to see Serena's Fennekin tripped over the decorations Serena placed. Shauna made it into the second round, as she sent her Flabébé to dance, who used Fairy Wind. This also caused the majority of the audience to vote for Shauna, who won her first Princess Key.XY060: A Showcase Debut! The heroes watched Monsieur Pierre announcing Shauna as the winner of the Coumarine City Showcase on television, expecting great things from her. Bonnie also commented that Shauna would become famous. While Team Rocket was fishing, Jessie was angry that Shauna won the Showcase instead of her.XY064: Battling with Elegance and a Big Smile! Along with her friends, Tierno and Trevor, Shauna watched Serena's performance in Dendemille Town.XY080: Performing with Fiery Charm! As Trevor spoke with the heroes, they recalled their first meeting in the Pokémon Summer Camp with Tierno and Shauna, as well as their Pokémon.XY086: A Legendary Photo Op! Shauna came to Anistar City to register for the Showcase and met up with Tierno, as well as the heroes. Shauna showed her Bulbasaur evolved into an Ivysaur. Learning Serena had caught an Eevee, Shauna remembered Eevee can evolve into many forms, allowing Serena to imagine many possibilities. Shauna also noticed Serena likes Ash a bit. Serena, however, was worried about Eevee, who was still too shy and had an idea; she teamed up with Shauna to battle Ash and Tierno in a Tag Battle. Shauna had Ivysaur attack Blastoise, although it missed and got hit by Pikachu's Iron Tail. Before the battle could continue, Serena canceled the battle, as she had an idea for Eevee to improve its performances. The following day, everyone rushed out of the Pokémon Center, for Shauna and Serena had to register for the Anistar City's Showcase.XY090: Tag Team Battle Inspiration! Moments later, Shauna and Serena succeeded in registering for the Showcase. While Serena and Shauna were preparing for the first round, they were approached by Nini, who was also going to participate in the Showcase. Nini recognized Shauna, who used to make the PokéVision videos and was glad to meet another rival. After Serena passed her round, Shauna came to the stage and, due to the rules, had her Ivysaur collect some berries for Shauna to answer the questions. Shauna passed the first round and started performing in the second round with her Ivysaur and Flabébé. However, Serena won the Showcase instead and Shauna congratulated her. At the end of the day, Shauna and Tierno were called by Trevor, who reported he lost his stuff when he was taking pictures of other Pokémon. Tierno and Shauna rushed off, bidding the heroes farewell.XY091: A Performance Pop Quiz! Serena, after winning her third Princess Key, contacted Shauna. Shauna congratulated Serena and reminded herself to practice more combinations for the Master Class. Serena felt nervous she'd face Aria, but Shauna told Serena it was what all Performers would do. Serena was called away and logged off of the video link.XY109: Master Class Choices! Shauna came with her rivals - Miette, Nini and Serena - to Glorio City, where the Master Class Tournament was being held. Before participating, Shauna saw Serena building up the team spirit of her Pokémon and promised not to fall behind. After Serena won the first round, Shauna hugged Serena for the victory and left, since it was time for Shauna to perform. Shauna passed the first and second rounds, then stood against Serena and Jessilee. Serena and Shauna remembered their promise to go participating in the Showcases together. Serena thanked Shauna, who wished Serena luck and having no regrets. Along with Jessilee, the two girls walked down the stairs, ready for the semi-finals.XY112: Master Class is in Session! During the performance, Shauna sent Flabébé and Ivysaur to perform: Ivysaur carried Shauna around the stage, while Flabébé spreaded Fairy Wind around, then collided with Solar Beam and Moonblast to create sparkles. After the voting, Shauna lost and hugged Serena, crying and asking Serena to win for her. Afterwards, Shauna watched the Showcase with Nini and Miette. After the Master Class was over, Shauna, Nini and Miette promised to train more and think of new performances and bid Serena farewell.XY113: Performing a Pathway to the Future! Shauna arrived to the Kalos League, just before Tierno had his match with Sawyer, a battle for the semifinals. Shauna greeted her friends and told she was doing fine, as was Serena. She was also surprised to hear Tierno's opponent even defeated Ash, as Sawyer was a powerful trainer and strategist. Shauna watched the battle and supported Tierno and knew he'd use the rhythm strategy in battle. However, she was not glad Tierno lost the match in the end.XY126: Valuable Experience for All! Shauna watched Ash battle Sawyer and noted how Sawyer's tactics were outstanding.XY127: Analysis Versus Passion! Shauna commented how Mega Sceptile didn't let Ash-Greninja come closer to it to attack, since Mega Sceptile controlled Frenzy Plant attack to stop Ash-Greninja. Once the battle ended, Shauna was glad Ash won the battle.XY128: A Riveting Rivalry! The day before the finals, Shauna ate some sweets with Trevor and Tierno. As Mairin passed by, Trevor saw Chespin and realized it was Clemont's. Soon, the group found the heroes and Mairin gave Clemont's Chespin back. The heroes thanked Tierno, Shauna and Trevor, who pointed out Mairin found Chespin. The group came to the Pokémon Center, where Mairin told them about her own Chespin. They were also approached by Professor Sycamore, who informed them about Ash's Greninja's transformation power. The next day, Shauna sat by her friends to watch the finals between Alain and Ash.XY129: Kalos League Passion with a Certain Flare! Shauna was watching the Kalos League finals and was in shock to hear Ash faced Alain earlier on and has never defeated him.XY130: Finals Not for the Faint-Hearted! Shauna continued watching the battle and noted how Ash was at a disadvantage, since he had Greninja, while Alain had Bisharp and Charizard. Once Alain won the battle, Tierno and Shauna were slightly sad that Ash lost, seeing he was really close to snatch the victory. In the end, even with Ash losing the battle, Shauna was still glad Ash had put a great match that amazed everyone.XY131: Down to the Fiery Finish! Since the chaos broke out on the streets of Lumiose City, Sawyer teamed up with Tierno, Shauna and Trevor to help the citizens. The group managed to protect the citizens and send them to a safe place, where they tended to the citizens.XY132: A Towering Takeover! Tierno, Shauna, Trevor and Sawyer came to her, wishing to help out amidst the chaos. Thus, Diantha had them rescue elders and children, then escort them to safety.XY133: Coming Apart at the Dreams! Tierno, Shauna, Trevor and Sawyer watched Team Rocket's broadcast about Team Flare and the Giant Rock.XY135: Rocking Kalos Defenses! They were happy the Giant Rock was stopped and destroyed in the end.XY136: Forming a More Perfect Union! Eventually, Shauna met up with her friends and was glad the heroes survived the fight against the Megalith. Per Serena's idea, Shauna performed at the fountain and inspired people to be happy, by having their Pokémon perform and collide their attacks. During the performance, Jessie, disguised as Jessilee, joined in as well. The next day, after Grace bid farewll to them and left by bus, Shauna pulled Tierno's ear, who wanted to practice dancing with Serena. She reminded him they, along with Trevor, had to investigate the case of wild Pokémon fleeing Lumiose City. Thus, the trio bid farewell to the heroes.XY138: The First Day of the Rest of Your Life! Shauna, Tierno and Trevor were doing professor's task by examining the area with wild Pokémon.XY140: Till We Compete Again! Pokémon On hand Achievements *Pokémon Showcases **Coumarine City Showcase (Rookie Class): 1st place **Unknown Showcase (Rookie Class): 1st place **Anistar City Showcase (Rookie Class): Runner-up **Unknown Showcase (Rookie Class): 1st place **Gloire City Showcase: Top 4 Gallery Shauna recognizes Serena as the PokéVisionist Shauna and her Bulbasaur video.png Shauna and her Bulbasaur in her Pokévision video Shauna tells Serena that Bulbasaur likes her Poké Puffs.png Shauna tells Serena that Bulbasaur likes her Poké Puffs Shauna_eating.png Shauna eating Shauna's apron.png Shauna in her apron XY040_9.jpg Shauna, Tierno, Trevor, Serena and Clemont saves Ash, Bonnie and Pikachu from falling Shauna is shy.png Shauna is shy Shauna anime.png XY060_14.png Shauna, along with her Bulbasaur and her Flabébé wins her first Princess Key Tierno, Shauna and Trevor in XY080.png Shauna, Tierno and Trevor watching the Pokémon Showcase Serena participated in Shauna explains on Serena's wide range of performance opportunities for Eevee.png Shauna explains on Serena's wide range of performance opportunities for Eevee XY112 23.png Shauna being thanked by Serena XY113 3.png Shauna performing in the Gloire City Master Class semi-finals XY113 7.png Shauna telling Serena to win for her and the others after losing XY113 12.png Shauna with Miette and Nini watching the finals XY129 10.png Shauna, Tierno, Trevor, Ash, Serena, Bonnie and Clemont see Mairin crying Trevor, Shauna and Tierno in XY140.png }} See also *Shauna (Adventures) References Category:Performers Category:Serena's rivals